Mistletoe Madness 2006
by Sgt-Slurpy
Summary: There's a Secret Santa draw in Sakura's homeroom classroom. Everyone must get presents for each other. Who will have who? What will become of it all? Is romance in the air? ONESHOT SS


**Mistletoe Madness ****2006**

**Secret Santa**

It was a week before Christmas, December 18th. Sakura was sitting in homeroom, absently listening to announcements and day dreaming about the Christmas holidays. Christmas meant that her brother and Yuki would return from university. I also meant presents, a holiday feast and her favourite pastime, shopping. Now that it is mentioned, Sakura was going shopping with Tomoyo that afternoon after school as a last minute shopping excursion.

"Attention class," Terada-sensei said, "To stay in tune with all the festivities happening here at the school, our class will be one of the many participating in a Secret Santa draw." The class burst into a flurry of whispers and giggles. Sakura turned around and smiled at Syaoran who sat behind her. He blushed furiously and desperately tried to hide it, "Calm down class," Terada-sensei shouted loudly, smacking a meter stick against his desk. The class quickly hushed and sat attentively, eager to hear more about the draw, "I have the draw all prepared. You are to bring your gift on Friday and put it on your person's desk."

A girl in the front row raised her hand and waved it impatiently, "What's the money limit?" She asked with a grin.

"You can spend a minimum of 1 000 Yen on your Secret Santa. Buy them something nice. No dead worms like last year, Suzuki." A mischievous looking boy scowled with disappointment ah his teacher, "I'll be in the draw too so be sure to get me something nice. Here's a hint: I love chocolate almonds." The whole class exploded into excited conversation. Rika got up from her seat to take the bowl full of names around for people to take. She had written them earlier this morning with Terada-sensei. The morning was the only time he could be alone with her and talk with her like a lover instead of a pupil. The promise ring of her engagement glittered on her finger proudly and Rika wore it everywhere to show her adoration for the man that held her heart.

Rika started down the rows, having the students pick a folded piece of paper with a name on it from the bowl. When the bowl reached Sakura, she buried her hand in the mound of papers and reached out. She picked the one that felt the warmest to her touch and pulled her hand from the bowl. Secretly, she opened the fold of the paper and grinned.

Syaoran plucked a name from the bowl and held the unopened paper in his palm. He waited for a few moments, his eyes grazing the classroom. _'With my luck I'll probably get someone like Takashi. What would I get him? A storybook?'_ He laughed inwardly at his little joke and released his palm. He opened the flap of paper and stared at it. _'SAKURA?'_ His face immediately flushed, _'What on earth am I going to get her? Oh god, what will I do?'_ He raised his head and took a few deep breaths to try and drain the blood that had rushed to his face when he had read his Secret Santa. He glanced over at Tomoyo and saw her chuckling to herself; her eyes alit with mischief and glee. Syaoran eyed her with scepticism.

"I didn't even have to ask you who your Secret Santa is to know who you have." Tomoyo exclaimed with a chortle. The blood rushed to his face again and he hid his face with his hair._ 'How on earth does that woman know everything?'_

**c**

Lunch rolled around and the usual gang took up two tables in the cafeteria. Chiharu and Takashi casually canoodled with each other while Tomoyo and Rika chatted quietly. Naoko and her boyfriend Ishida were studying together for a test on quantum physics while sharing a lunch. Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other and ate their lunch in silence, a light blush on both of their faces.

"So who do you have for Secret Santa?" Sakura asked lightly, trying to cut the tension between them.

"Well if I told you, I would totally contradict the fact that Secret Santa is supposed to be secret." Syaoran replied, trying not to make eye contact. Sakura stared at him as if he had three heads.

"What did you just say? You were kinda mumbling." Sakura exclaimed with confusion. Syaoran blushed and repeated what he had said.

"Contradict? Well that's a funny word." Sakura pouted cutely without really realizing it. Syaoran chuckled and reluctantly looked up at her though he couldn't resist. He got lost in her emerald eyes and Sakura began to blush.

"Oh dear, those two are just too cute." Tomoyo remarked, staring sidelong at Sakura and Syaoran. Rika smiled warmly and nodded.

"So who do you have for Secret Santa?" She asked.

"I have Terada-sensei. I'm going to buy him a packet of chocolate almonds and a fancy pen. Do you think that it's a good idea?"

"Oh yes! He loves those very much."

"Who did you draw?"

"I have Takashi. I don't have the slightest clue on what to get him. I'm going to ask Chiharu later on today on what I should get him. Do you know who anyone else has?"

"Oh yes. Syaoran made it terribly obvious that he pulled Sakura's name out of that bowl."

"Really? How perfect! Who does Sakura have?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her." Rika smiled and nodded again.

"I have to go meet Terada-sensei in the library. I'll see you in chemistry!" Rika hopped up from the table and left the cafeteria. Tomoyo scooted down the bench and joined Sakura's and Syaoran's little conversation. She always found it amusing when she got them to blush at each other. She was looking forward to it the whole week.

**c**

When the school bell rang, Sakura hopped out of her seat, bounded out of the door and literally ran right into Tomoyo who had just jumped out of her class right across the hall. They giggled, linked arms and began to run down the corridor. Syaoran had just stepped out of his classroom when the two girls went flying by him. Sakura caught his arm, linked hers with his, jerked him forwards and he was dragged down the hallway with them. They swung him around the corner and the two girls made an abrupt stop at their lockers. Syaoran went flying off his feet and smashed right into Sakura. She fell on the floor and they both landed in a tangled mass of limbs.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Syaoran exclaimed, rolling off of Sakura and quickly getting to his feet. Sakura smiled brightly and laughed.

"I'm fine. Oh Syaoran, you always get so worried about me." Syaoran blushed 16 shades of red and held out his hand bashfully. Sakura graciously took his hand in hers and he pulled her upright, "Besides, I was the one who made you knock me over anyways!" Sakura grinned and went to open her locker. Syaoran stared at her, a longing tugging at his heart.

Sakura could feel him staring at her and she felt the familiar blush creep onto her cheeks. She loved him very much and many people knew that she did. Really, they were like an unofficial girlfriend and boyfriend though they had never kissed (save once, on the cheek). But they did do everything together and so being in his presence was enough to keep her happy, for the moment.

"So are you coming shopping with us?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran with a mischievous smile. Syaoran gaped at her.

"Absolutely not-"

"Yeah Syaoran! Come with us! Everyone can use a little last minute Christmas shopping." Sakura's heart was hopeful that he would come. Syaoran couldn't help the sorry pout of her face and let down his defences, giving into Sakura.

"Fine, I'll come. Just don't drag me into any lingerie store or anything."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Tomoyo teased and burst out laughing. Syaoran blushed with a burning embarrassment.

**c**

"Oh my gosh, the mall is rather busy." Tomoyo exclaimed, bursting through the doors of the shopping mall with Syaoran and Sakura right behind her. Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. The fact that he was going to be dragged into girly clothes stores was inevitable. But he knew that he would get a better idea of what he would get Sakura for her present. He wanted to get her something really nice, something she would love. His eyes scanned the stores around him.

"Hey! That's store is new! Let's go in there!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the store. Sakura threw Syaoran an **'I'm really sorry but I want to go shopping but I don't want to leave you'** kind of look before she disappeared into the store. Syaoran shrugged and looked around him. One store in particular caught his eye.

**c**

"Hey, where did Syaoran go?" Sakura said, walking out of the store beside Tomoyo some twenty minutes later. Through the bustle, Tomoyo spotted him sitting one a bench, packing a bag away in his backpack. Both girls rushed over to him through the flurry of people.

"Sorry! We didn't think we'd be that long." Sakura exclaimed, sitting down beside him. Syaoran just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It gave me time to do a little Christmas shopping."

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you're not angry."

"Not at all."

Sakura smiled and sighed with relief, "So what did you buy?"

"Oh nothing. Just a last minute item." He patted his bag and then he swung it over his shoulder, "So where are you two off to next?"

"Off to the food court," Tomoyo said checking the time on her watch and then rubbing her belly, "I'm famished." With that said, they headed to the food court.

**c**

"Gah, so much to choose from." Sakura muttered, staring blankly at all the menus in the food joints. Syaoran had already bought his meal and had sat himself down at one of the last vacant tables left in the whole court. Tomoyo and Sakura were both caught in a line and didn't expect to be going anywhere soon.

"So who do you have for Secret Santa?" Tomoyo asked eagerly, hoping to receive an answer.

"I have Naoko. I think I'm going to buy her a pretty notebook and a pen. I think she'll like it. There's a store not far from here that sells really pretty stationary so after we eat I'd really like to go there and see if there's something Naoko will like in there."

"Great idea! She'll defiantly love that."

"Who does Syaoran have? He won't tell me." Sakura asked, having to yell above all the noise. Tomoyo flinched and hesitated.

"I don't know. He won't tell anyone. I guess he wants to keep it a secret." Tomoyo lied.

"Oh. Well I guess that's smart. Although I'd still like to know who he has. I could have helped him pick out a present." Sakura shrugged and smiled and placed her order.

**c**

Friday rolled around quicker then anyone could have imagined. The air was cold that Friday morning as Sakura walked to school. She shivered as she watched her breath curl and twist in the chill. She heard a rumble of a slowing car on the road beside her and turned her head towards it. She saw Tomoyo's smiling face poking out of her limousine window.

"Need a ride?" She asked, her cheerful voice cutting through the cold. Sakura nodded gratefully and hopped inside the vehicle, "You look cold. You poor thing, your cheeks are puffy and red!" Tomoyo exclaimed, placing the palms of her hands on Sakura's cheeks in an attempt to warm them. Sakura just nodded; he vocal chords were defrosting.

"It's never been this cold in Japan for as long as I can remember. Maybe it will be a white Christmas?" Sakura whispered hopefully.

"I doubt it. With all this crazy global warming going on I don't think anyone is going to have a white Christmas except maybe the penguins in Antarctica."

"You're so pessimistic Tomoyo. I wish it would snow." Sakura looked longingly outside.

"Whip out the Snow Card. That'll do the trick."

"No! I want real snow so I can catch a snowflake on my tongue and make a snowman and a snow angel and…" Sakura ranted with her eyes glittering with hope and excitement.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Tomoyo squealed, pinching Sakura's cheeks. Sakura exclaimed in pain and held her cheeks with her own hands.

"Ouch! My cheeks are still frozen!" The two girls burst into playful laughter.

**c**

Both Sakura and Tomoyo walked into their homeroom together and headed for their desks. On Tomoyo's desk there was a box wrapped in green and red wrapping paper. She took off the paper carefully and opened the cardboard box that was hidden by the paper. She pulled out a furry purple teddy bear with a pink tiara on its head. Tomoyo squealed and hugged it.

"Omigosh! It's so cute!" Various people around the room were exclaiming similar things as they received their presents. Syaoran came up beside Sakura and smiled.

"Hey Syaoran. Have you gotten your present yet?"

"Yeah. It's a batch of cookies made by Takashi. I'm afraid to eat them." Syaoran chuckled and Sakura giggled.

"Personally, I would be too." She grinned and turned to her desk. On it she found a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and opened the flap. **_Meet your Secret Santa on the roof right after school. There you will get your present._** Sakura stared at the paper with some confusion. _'On the roof? Why can't they just give it to me now? I wonder who it's from.'_ Sakura looked up and stared around the classroom. Terada-sensei was munching on his massive packet of chocolate almonds happily while Naoko confessed that she had given Tomoyo the teddy. Syaoran was over with Chiharu and Takashi joking about his cookies. _'Who could have given me that note? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_

The school bell rang and every respectful peer exploded into a flurry of wild teenagers running out of classrooms and flooding the halls with the excitement of Christmas on their brains. Sakura sauntered out of her last class of the day in deep thought. She had barely heard a word her teacher had said all period; she could only think about the note. The handwriting was terribly familiar and yet she couldn't put her finger on who it belonged to.

Sakura walked to her locker and packed her stuff into her backpack. Tomoyo grabbed her stuff, wished her a merry Christmas and promised to call her sometime during the weekend. Their whole gang was planning on having a wicked New Years Eve party at Tomoyo's and she and Sakura were the chief planners. Tomoyo gave her a hug and she disappeared down the hall.

Sakura walked up to the top level of the school and snuck up the stairwell onto the roof. She opened the door and spotted a silhouette gazing into the already setting sun, leaning on the rail. As Sakura ambled closer, she began to recognize the unruly chestnut hair swaying in the chilly breeze.

"Syaoran?" Sakura began walking up beside him. Syaoran turned his head and smiled at her.

"Yep. It was me all along." Syaoran replied, "And here's your present." He pulled out a box with a little pink bow of top from his pocket (not a ring box but an ordinary box). He handed it to Sakura and she took it, her eyes not leaving his. She pulled the top off the box and stared downwards at the prize inside.

"Oh my god…it's gorgeous." Sakura gaped at the heart pendant on a golden chain, sitting on a mound of cottony paper. She lifted the necklace from the box and held it in her hand, the sunlight softly glinting off it, "Thank you so much Syaoran. Will you put it on for me?" She handed the necklace to him. He took it and she spun around. He held the chain by the two clasping ends and brought it over her head. She held her hair as he fastened the clasp, touching her neck ever so softly. Once he had finished she turned around again and embraced him. Syaoran was surprised from a moment but was quick to hug her back not wanting to ruin the precious moment.

Though it was hard to tell exactly what they were doing, the Cards inside Sakura's backpack chattered happily, glad that their two favourite lovebirds were making some progress. One Card in particular wasn't at all satisfied and quietly slipped out unnoticed to both the Cards and Syaoran and Sakura. The Card released itself and created a little something in the holiday spirit.

Both Sakura and Syaoran heard a little giggling from above. They turned their heads upward and saw the Flower Card waving a bunch of holiday mistletoe above their heads. They both reddened and broke their embrace. Syaoran stared at Sakura and suddenly felt a spontaneous rush in him blood. He grinned and scooped her around the waist and brought his lips to hers. Sakura returned the kiss happily, he heart beating wildly with excitement and joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body on his. Syaoran ran his hands up and down her sides and feeling even more spontaneous than before, he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly let his tongue roam into her mouth and explore every inch of it. Syaoran brought his one hand upwards and held her by the nape of her neck, giving him more access to her mouth. Sakura moaned and felt her knees weaken, almost collapsing in his strong embrace.

The two pulled away for air, gasping deeply and staring into each others eyes. It was then that a snowflake fell from the sky and landed on Syaoran's nose. Still in their loving embrace, they turned their faces up to the sky and saw that snow was falling, sprinkling down from the heavens like icing sugar.

**c**

**Merry Christmas! How did you guys like my holiday special? Please review me and tell me what you think of it. **

**Love and fluff, Bronte**

**P.S. For all my All Along readers, my next chapter will be out in between New Years and Christmas. There was a little foreshadowing in this story too that will link into All Along. For anyone who might have caught it, I congradulate you.**

**MERRY CHISTMAS! **

**(or whatever else you might celebrate)**


End file.
